Dirty Little Girl
by BethxVengzx6661
Summary: HiroxBrooklynxOC. During the training for the Justic 5 tournement, Raven suggests that they take a vaction. Hiro objects but they end up going. Then after a party, Raven gets more than she was expecting. First two parts are intro and OC info
1. Introduction

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

I swear that I'm getting over run with these little bunny rabbits; I keep getting one popping up at the most unusual times -_-'.  
Anywho, just to let you know that I'm back again (I think this is what? The fourth time is month I've posted something haha!).  
Okay so, I just wanna say that this idea popped randomly into my head and then the bunny came along with the development stick and poked my brain until it was all done.  
On with the rest!

**STORY NOTE (UNFORTUNATLY!):**

_IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOW THIS STORY GOES, THEN PUSH THE BACK BUTTON.  
EVERYONE HAS A RIGHT NOT TO READ THIS IF THEY DO NOT WISH TO  
THIS IS HOW IT IS IN MY HEAD SO I WROTE IT THAT WAY.  
SO IF IT DOESN'T GO HOW YOU LIKE IT, GET OFF THE PAGE!  
THIS IS MY WRITING STYLE AND NOT YOURS!_

**DISCLAIMER:**

I am not the owner of Beyblade or any of the characters/logos/bitbeasts etc.  
They are each in their own right and they belong to whom so ever created them.  
The only things I do own are the plot and the story line for a start.  
I also own the OC and bitbeast she uses (attacks included).

**RATING:**

M (Mature audiences - reasons below)

**REASONS:**

Language, Double Hentai (BoyxGirlxBoy), suggested Yaoi (BoyxBoy)

**ADIVCE/GUIDENCE:**

If you do not like anything that has been mentioned in the above warning, I suggest that you push the back button now.  
I do not wish to be responisble in anyway for corruption or damage of innocent minds.

**ADDITIONAL STORY NOTE:**

This story might be a tad OOC - meaning that the Beyblade characters might be out of their character at points.  
This is also set before the Justice 5 battle.  
In my story, this would make the following boys the following ages:  
Hiro - 18/19  
Brooklyn - 17/18

Thus story will be set in Raven's (OC) P.O.V; even the lemon.

Oh and another thing, this is my first attepmt at a threesome pairing ~.~  
So I hope it goes alright lulz.

**TO FINISH WITH:**

Well, now that's done with, continue onward; I hope you enjoy (:

*BV6*


	2. OC Information

**NAME (first & last):**

Raven Wheeler

**NICKNAME:**

N/A

**AGE:**

17

**APPERENCE:**  
For a basic image (i.e face structure, body size, etc); look at pictures of 'Lexi Lush'. Remember; Raven is an anime character so human features need to be applied but not looking human!

**Eyes:  
**Sharp violet with specks of black (her eyes can change shade depending on the ferocity of the battle)  
**Hair:**  
Her hair is a bright pink colour with a black bangs. It reaches her mid back and it's multi-layered (different lengths going up). Her bangs sweep across to the left side of her face; they are also razored down the sides of her face.  
**Normal Outfit:  
**She wears whatever she can find in her wardrobe that day.**  
Evening outfit:**  
**All together:  
**A black short dress with a black pannel on the front and straps; covered in while polka dots. A pait of 4/5 inch heels of the same colour scheme sit on her tiny feet with a pair of white tights. She carried aound a white clutch bag with black polka dots on.  
**Chill time outfit:  
****Top:  
**A black vest top sits on her torso. **  
Bottom:  
**She wears pink hot pants. **  
Other:  
**Her hair is tired back into a lost ponytail

**BODY MODIFICATION(S):** **[1]**

**Tattoos:**  
On her right wrist she has a rainbow sitting upon two clouds. Written above that is 'Over the'. On her left wrist is a red rose that has a barbed wire stem that wraps around her wirst from one side to another. On either side of her hips, she has four black stars; each one smaller than the other. On the back of her neck she has a little heart.  
**Piercings:**  
A double navel piercing can be seen every now and then depending on her top. She has 13 studs on both of her ears. Upon the left side of her bottom lip, she has three studs (one starting in the middle of her lip then another part way from that and one near the corner).

**PERSONALITY:**

Raven can come across as a cold hearted bitch but she isn't; deep down inside, she is a caring and sweet hearted young woman.  
She is very talented and creative person.  
Other than the above, she doesn't really show her personality much.

**GENDER:**

Female

**FAMILY:**

Father - Unknown  
Mother - Unkown

**PAST:**

Raven grew up being a well educated and well spoken girl.  
She never spoke about her parents as they did not wish to have anything to do with her.  
When she was about 6 years old, she discovered Beyblading.  
Just like Brooklyn, she always won so the rest of the children in her neighbourhood wouldn't play with her.  
Upon reaching the age of 15, she moved out of the little city she was in and to another little city.  
It was a few days after her 16th birthday that Boris had discovered her outstanding ability to fuse with her bitbeast and channel her different emotions and personality into the battle.  
Now she is a part of the BEGA team and she has never looked back since.

**BLADE COLOUR:**

Black and Pink

**BITBEAST:**

A lioness called Scar

**BITBEAST SPECIAL ATTACK:**

Nightmare Scratch (A scratch attack that stuns the bitbeast of the opponent; leaving for a perfect moment to knock it out of the dish)

**LAUNCHER:**

A standard beyblade launcer with red ribbon fixed to it.

**SKILL:**

She is a singer but she doesn't show this.

**CRUSH/GUY OR GIRL:**

1) Hiro Granger  
2) Brooklyn Masefield

**[1] **Both Raven and Alena are alike so I jept Alena's Tattoos and Piercings to imply this.


	3. Dirty Little Girl

There was about a month to go before the final battle took place between BEGA and this stupid little team Tyson had put together.  
Right now we were all training hard, well I was anyway.  
Ming Ming had decided to leave the team when she found out I had joined; she said that her music and fans were more important but I knew that it was something else, mainly to do with me.  
She hates me for some apparent reason.

"Come on Raven, is that all you have?".  
I looked up to Crusher and growled.  
"Pfft! You wish!".

I closed my eyes and placed my hand to my chest; thinking for a few moments before my snapped open.  
"Let's get this on the road Scar! Nightmare Scratch attack!".  
My blade hit Crusher's head on and sent it flying out of the dish.

"Alright!".  
I gave a smile and held out my hand; Crusher shaking it.  
"That was so close but still, no touchy. You'll beat me someday".  
"You bet I will".

Turning around, I picked up my blade and walked down the few steps; sitting on the little bench at the side.  
"Well done Raven. It goes to show you what a little bit of practice can do to both yourself and your blade".  
Looking up, I huffed a little.

"Yeah, if you say so Hiro".  
I yawned a little and crossed my leg.  
"I really could use a vacation at the moment. This is becoming a little repetitive for my style".

within a sudden movement, Hiro stood up and was in front of me; pulling me up to him.  
"We do not have time for vacations or anything of that matter Raven. If you have forgotten we have a tournament up".  
"Now now Hiro. I think Raven has a good point".  
We both turned our head to see Boris standing there.

"But we don't...".  
"Hiro".  
I saw him purse his lips before glaring at me.

"You will all be going for a vacation at the beachside walkway".  
He held up a some tickets as I looked at Hiro; giving a smirk.  
"Thank you boss".

I walked up to him and took a ticket; walking off to the little room I had to stay in.  
Soon enough, I had my bag packed and joined the rest in the lobby; heading to the airport to board our plane.

The flight was long and kind of boring but thank god I had my tunes to keep me the littlest bit sane.  
Eventually we came to a land and came off the plane; gathering everything we needed before heading off in the limo to the huts.

Stepping through the door of my hut, I smiled a little; taking in the smell.  
'Ahhhh! That's just so lush!'.  
I took out a new outfit from my case before sliding it under the bed.

After a quick change; I stepped outside the hut and walked down onto the beach.  
The sun's warm rays wrapped themselves around my exposed torso making me sigh out.  
'That's something I've missed for a while'.

My pale white skin has a lovely glow about it, or so I've been told, but I really hated it.  
I felt ashamed of it.  
'Meh, what can I do though?'.

Looking up a little; I sighed and sat down on the sand, gathering some pieces of old thoughts.

Night soon came along and I changed into my evening dress; exiting the hut after a few minutes.

"Welcome at last Raven".  
I looked to see Mystel smiling.  
"Haha! You know, being a girl, I can be late".

Sticking my tongue out at him as I passed, I walked over to the table and grabbed a piece of food.  
I heard music playing in the back ground.  
Suddenly, the beat moved through my body causing me to join the dancing on the floor.

After a few hours, I noticed that there were two people missing.  
'Where on earth have those two gotten to? They're supposed to be here by now'.  
I excused myself from the party and made my way back to the row of huts we were stating in.

Looking up, I noticed that the light in Hiro's hut was on.  
'I'll just go and check'.

Quickly jogging up the few steps, I made my way over to the hut and placed my hand upon that handle; stalling for a few moments before pushing it open.  
"Oh god!".  
I placed my hands over my mouth.  
Both Hiro and Brooklyn were fucking each other.

They stopped and turned their heads; looking at me.  
"Ermmm... I'll just go now".  
I quickly smiled and shut the door; running back to my hut straight after.  
Once inside, I stood with my back pressed to the door; catching my breath.

'What the hell?'.  
Sure, I'd seen them acting weirdly around each other, even disappearing off to places but I never expected that... Of all things.  
Then my mind flashed back to the day I saw them walk off into the woods together.  
'How long has it bee going on for?'.

I just sighed and chucked my bag upon my bed; heading off to get changed into something more comfortable.  
All this thinking was giving me a bad head.

After an hour, a sudden knocking sounded at the door.  
I turned the page of my book.  
"It's open!".  
I heard the door open and shut after a few seconds.

Looking up from the book, I gasped.  
Why the hell were Brooklyn and Hiro standing in my room in nothing but a towel around their waists?  
I turned my eyes to the side to calm myself down.  
'Is this actually happening?'.  
I'd always had a bit of a crush on the two of them but I never let it show.  
Why would I?  
Showing emotion could be a real problem for me sometimes.

Folding the corner of the page I was on, I placed the book down on the little table; laying back a little bit on the bed.  
"Can I help you boys?".  
I saw Hiro nod to Brooklyn before he walked over to me; Brooklyn locking the door.

I raised an eyebrow at them both before I felt the bed shift due to a new weight.  
Looking up, I noticed Hiro crawling his way up the bed to me.  
A small blush had fastened itself to my pale cheeks.

Within a few seconds he was in front of me and a few inches from my lips; the gap closing almost immediately.  
He placed his hands either side of my little body as mine snaked around his neck; drawing him closer.  
I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip asking for entry.

Smirking, I bit it; signalling that he couldn't have what he wanted.  
Suddenly I felt a nipping on my neck causing me to gasp; giving Hiro the perfect chance to slip his tongue in.  
The skin upon my neck was being tugged by the other pair of lips as hands roamed my body.

I moaned out in the kiss; the combination of both pairs of lips on me and the hands were making me go wild.

Soon after, both lips left me and I whined in wanting.  
I was getting hot and bothered and these two sexy guys weren't helping me much.

Brooklyn grabbed my hands and pulled me off the bed into a standing position.  
I blushed once again as the circled me like their prey.  
Only then did Brooklyn move away and Hiro remove my little hot pants; pushing me back onto the bed in a sitting position causing me to land against something soft.

I noticed the Brooklyn was sat behind me; his hands on the hem of my top before he pulled it over my head, chucking it somewhere in the room.  
My breasts bounced free and I tried to cover myself up; only to get stopped.  
His hands ghosted over my body before cupping them in his hands.

Brooklyn wrapped his fingers around my nipples before twisting them; pulling them before letting them go.  
I gasped in pained pleasure.

Suddenly, something slide into me; a gasp escaping from my slightly plump lips.  
It began to pump in and out, being joined by a second and then a third not long after.  
"Ohhh! Hiro!".

Without warning, they were removed and I moaned out at the loss.  
Within a split second, he slipped his tongue into me causing my hips to buck slightly.  
I felt him grin before he reached up and grabbed one of the hands that held my breasts; bringing it down to play with my clit.

Removing his other hand; Brooklyn cupped my chin and pulled it around to face him, placing his lips onto mine.  
I placed on hand onto his cheek and pulled him slower with it; the other tangling itself in the mass of blue hair below.

The both of them picked up the speed of what they were doing causing me to let out a loud moan in the kiss.  
I could feel the pressure just below my navel beginning to build up.  
Before long I let out a muffled cry as my juices spilt into Hiro's mouth and over Brookly'n's fingers.

Pulling away from my lips, Brooklyn brought his digits up lips; licking up what juices he had on there.  
Hiro stood up and licked his lips clean before climbing onto the bed; capturing the other male's lips in a hot kiss as they both lay down.

I grinned wide and crawled over to the red head.  
Un wrapping the towel from around his waist, chucking it somewhere in the room; the same happening with the bluenette's towel.

I then moved my lips up to Brooklyn's neck and latched to it; occupying that pale skin.  
Peering down, I could see that he was standing extremely proud and waiting.  
Pulling away from his neck, I smikred.  
"Naughty Brooklyn".  
A playful glint shone in my eyes.

Proceeding; I kissed down his body until I was in line with him; stopping to play with his nipples.  
Leaning forwards, I placed my lips on the tip, giving it a gentle kiss before wrapping my tongue around it; dipping into the slit at the top.

The sudden warmth caused Brooklyn to hiss out a pleased moan and buck his hips slightly.  
"Now Brooklyn, you need to control yourself?".  
I placed my hands onto his hips to stop him from moving while I placed all I could into my mouth; my head bobbing up and down after.  
I looked up to see him close his eyes just as Hiro bit his neck.

Taking my hands off his hips, I moved them down and set each one to duty; the right one pumping whatever flesh of his throbbing cock I couldn't fit into my mouth, the other playing with his sac.  
"Urgh!".  
I increased my speed.

Before he had the chance to say anything more, his member twitched in my mouth; his own cum filling my little cavern.  
Happy with the result, I licked the seed up before sitting straight; licking my lips.

Brooklyn was a panting wreck so I turned my head to Hiro.  
My desire clouded eyes meeting with his as I proceeded to do the same to him as I just did to Brooklyn.

When I had finished, I looked at the two guys in front of me before grinning; wiping my lips.

I suddenly found myself sitting on top of Brooklyn, just above his member; Hiro behind me.  
"This might hurt back here for a few seconds Raven but it'll get better. I promise it will".  
I nodded my head as he slowly pushed into my ass.

My eyes snapped shut as I took deep breaths, trying to keep the tears at bay.  
One leaked out and as it did, I felt something lick it up.  
'Brooklyn'.

"It'll be fine princess. I'll help you forget your pain".  
I cocked an eyebrow at him before I felt something hard and rigid slip into my core; a moan escaping my lips.  
After a few moments, I felt both of them pull out of me before they thrusted back in.

I let out a moaned scream as they pounded back into me time and time again.

Suddenly I was pulled up against Hiro's chest as Brooklyn kneeled up too; shifting further in my.  
"Feels... So... Good!".  
Both boys then began to bang into me again; the two of them sharing a kiss as they kept me pinned in place.

Their hands roamed my body, playing with whatever flesh they could before they came to a stop.  
Brooklyn resting his hands on my ass; Hiro's resting on my hips.  
Each of my arms wrapped around the neck of them; throwing my head back.  
I closed my eyes as my breathing quickened more and more each time.

I know I was close and I could guess the boys were too.  
"Faster... Please!".  
They heeded my plea as they picked up the speed they were going."Urgh! Hiro! Brooklyn! I'm gonna...".  
I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence.

My orgasm ripped violently through my body causing my walls to clamp down on the two shafts that were in me; the boys own orgasms ripping through their own bodies violently.  
We all collapsed onto the bed in a panting, sweating mess.

After ten minutes, they both pulled out of me; making me moan from the loss.  
I was just about to say something before I was turned around to face Hiro.  
"You ready for another round?".  
"You bet I am".

He gave a smirk before they attacked my exposed skin again; a moan of delight slipping past my full, plump lips.

I guess you can say, a vacation was what we all needed... If you know what I mean.

**BV6: Well there you go, hope you enjoyed that muchies (:**

**Ohhh... If there are any flames, I shall use them to make delicious toasts and other delectable treats for the people who review nicely ;P**

**Until the next one!**

**xoxo**


End file.
